The 41st Annual Hunger Games
by DistrictEleven
Summary: Want your OC to be a tribute in the Fourty-First hunger games? Just complete the fourm below and PM it to me!
1. Fourm

**W****ant your OC to be a tribute in the Fourty-First hunger games? Just complete the fourm below and PM it to me!**

_**Fourm:**  
_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (Top 2):

Appearance (Eyes, hair, body type, skin tone, etc.):

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Training Score:

How they got score:

Interview Angle:

Strategy for Cornucopia and Games:

Mentor (Opt.):

Stylist (Opt.):

Preferred Death:

Why You Should Win:

District Token (Opt):

Romance (If wanted):


	2. The Tributes

**Hey again, these are the tributes so far! We need more tributes, so if you haven't yets submited a fourm or want to submit another it would be greatly appreatiated if you submited a tribute. 24/24 Tributes!  
**

**Megan**

* * *

Taken Tributes:

**District One:**

_Female: _Brynn Holden_  
Male: _Stud Wellman

**District Two:  
**

_Female: _Fallon Quimby_  
Male: _Arco Retron_  
_

**District Three:**

_Female: _Rea Rash_  
Male: _Reserved_  
_

**District Four:**

_Female: _Anemone Amber_  
Male: _Squall Diamondheart

**District Five:**

_Female: _Blue Whiley_  
Male: _Paxton Chaney_  
_

**District Six:**

_Female: _Kilye Darkstort_  
Male:_ Conner Manning

**District Seven:**

_Female: _Librae Rankine_  
Male: _Joseph Pendleton_  
_

**District Eight:**

_Female: _Gwendolyn Hayes  
_Male: _Brett Yao

**District Nine:**

_Female: _Mariella Ashling_  
Male: C_aspar Lee_  
_

**District Ten:**

_Female: _Gwenine Wynter_  
Male: _Zeki Sarabande

**District Eleven:**

_Female: _Launa Fallow_  
Male: _Scout Theather_  
_

**District Twelve:**

_Female: _Elena Granger_  
Male: _Hunter Mills_  
_


	3. The 41st Annual Hunger Games Reaping: D1

**Okay, while we are waiting for the last Six males we will start the reapings! Also, I am unable to do the goodbyes, I don't have enough time.  
**

**Megan  
**

_District One Female - Brynn Holden POV:  
_

I smiled to myself in the mirror, today was the day I was going to voulunteer. Kaylee, my twelve year old sister, bounds up to me. "Brynn, are you sure you're going to volunteer today?" She asked, I knew she was afraid that I would die in these games, but I knew I wouldn't. "Yes Kaylee, I will be back soon though. And then, we will live in Victor's village!" I say proudly, Kaylee looks up at me with an excited eyes. "Really!?" She gasped, I nodded my head and smoothed out my dress. "Come on, let's go." I hold her hand, walking out of my room with her. "Dad, you coming?" Kaylee asks in a small voice. "Yes, of course I am." Our farther replies in a slightly irritated voice, standing up out of his armchair. We didn't live very far from the square, it was about a two minute walk from our house. By the time we got to the square it was almost full, me and Kaylee walked to the back of the sign in line. "Will the needle hurt Brynn?" Kaylee asked, referring to the blood be drawn by Peacekeepers sitting at a desk. "Only for a second." I reply, looking around at the square at the betters, the familys, teens and friends. "Next please." Was my call back to reality, the Peacekeeper looked expectantly at me. I held a single finger out. After she had drawn the blood I walked off briskly, joining some of my friends that were in the same age-group as me. "Hey Maddy." I said and pulled her into a quick hug. "Vouluntering?" She asked curiously, I nodded, pulling my light brown hair back into ponytail.

_District One Male - Stud Wellman POV:  
_

"Going to volunteer today boy?" My mother asked, patting me on my back. "Uh, sure." I nod, rolling my eyes at the woman. "Sanler laid out you're clothes while you were still asleep. He's a great boy isn't he Stud? Why can't you be more like him?" She let out an exasperated sigh, directing me to my room. "Because I'm not him." I muttered, hoping she hadn't hear what I had just said. The last time I was rude to her she slapped me across the face, I had a red mark for about two weeks. I glanced back to find that she had walked over to my farther, who had just came back for District One's market. Walking into the room I looked down at the clothes sprawled across the floor. I sighed and picked them up and threw them onto my bed, smoothing them out to get a better look at them. A pair of beige trousers and a white dress-shirt, Typical. Sanler, my brother's outfit from last year's reaping. I sighed and put them on, not bothering to put the Uncomfortable looking formal shoes and put on my scruffy trainers that were so worn that I had to replace the soles with a piece of rubber I had brought at the market and carved to fit the bottom of the shoes. I snuck out of the back door, not wanting to walk to the reaping with them. Running down the cobblestone roads to the main square. I joined the line, already near the front. Once the Peacekeeper had drew the blood I darted off and join a group of my friends. "Hey, so uh, I'm going to volunteer today." I said to them. "Good luck." the replied quietly, watching the stage.

_District One Female - Brynn Holden:  
_

"Awesome." She gave me a thumbs up, forcing a smile onto her petite face. I was about to open my mouth to comfort her but I was intrupted by District One's escort. "Welcome everybody to the reaping of the 41st annual Hunger Games! Who's excited?!" A few cheers came from better's and potental volunteers, otherwise it was pretty much all sarcastic. "Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen. Ladies first!" She said, I continuously blinked, her outfit was covered in Diamonds and glitter, supposably to represent the Luxury in our district. "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot; Any voulunteers?" Here's my chance, I take a deep breath and shout as loud as I can; "I voulunteer as tribute!" And shoved my way through the crowd of teens, some smug, some surprised and some indifferent. "Okay, a confident new vouluteer! Come to the stage and introduce yourself my dear!" I walked quickly, mounting the steps and approaching Harmoni (The escort). "What is your name?" She asked, I reply in a confident voice. "Brynn Holden." She smiles and gives me a curt nod. "Give it up for our newest tribute, Brynn Holden!" Claps erupt from the crowd, followed by a few quiet cheers and a wolf-whistle. I smile graciously. "And now for the boys, any voulenteers?"

_District One Male - Stud Wellman:  
_

"I voulunteer!" Shouting, I walked out of the crowd and into the walkway. "Ooh, another voulunteer. Come here boy!" She summoned me to the stage, calling me as if i was a dog. I rolled my eyes, causing a few sniggers from my friends. I walked up to the stage, climbing up the steps and standing next to Brynn. "What's your name?" Harmoni asked, I turn my head to face her and say into the microphone; "Stud Wellman." She nods enthusiasicly. "Give it up for Stud Wellman!" Applause rips across the crowd and dies down after around thirty seconds and turns me and Brynn to face eachother. "Shake hands." She says quietly. We eye eachother for a second, the shake hands


	4. The 41st Annual Hunger Games Reaping: D2

**Here's the district two reaping! Sorry that I didn't pull Arco's personality that well, I will do better in the future. Oh, and you will get the "NO, no I'm not!" quote if you watch the Sips and Sjin tekkit series, just saying. ;)  
**

**Megan  
**

_District Two Female - Fallon Quimby POV:  
_

"Come on Skye." I pulled my older sister's hand after I had finished doing her hair for her. "O-okay..." She said quietly, tightening her grip on my hand as we walked to the square. "Your not going to get reaped Skye, stop worrying." I told her as she glanced back at our parents (who were behind us), and then at the square. We stand in the line for around ten minutes before we reach the Peackeepers. "Skye, it's your turn." I said to her, giving her a small but reasuring push fowards as her eyes where fixtated somewhere in the distance, maybe she was studying the mountains. Nobody knows. Skye is eighteen, so this is her last reaping. I hope and pray every year she won't get picked. Skye has a few mental problems, so I have given up training to go into the games and be a career to devote my time to her. To make sure she didn't do anything she would regret, but mainly to look after her. "Thanks Fallon." She whispered, shuffling fowards and holding her finger out for them to prick her finger, wincing at the pain. "Next please." The peacekeeper called, scowling at me. I don't blame him though, being a peacekeeper for your whole life isn't the best job. It's kind of like being a career, you train all of your life for it, and it's not enjoyable at all. I held my finger out, the pain was hardly recognisable to me. "You can go." He muttered, directing me with his eyes. I walked towards my age-group. I'm sort of a laughing stock to the careers in training, pulling myself out as made me unpopular and a 'loser' according to some of the girls who train.

_District Two Male - Arco Recton:_

"You're such a idiot." I laughed and punching my friend, Oliver Terson's, shoulder. "NO, no I'm not!" He says, mocking his little brother who was trailing behind us. "I heard that!" His little brother has always had slight anger issues, so it was naturally fun to wind him up. "Boys, the definition of stupid." One of my other friends, Lucie, said. "Hey! What's that suppsosed to mean?" I asked, pretending to look hurt. "Not even smart enough to understand what I'm saying, sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you." She rolled her blue eyes, meeting them with my brown. "Trust me, your still friends with us because we are too gorgeous to stay away from for more than five minutes." Oliver grinned, striking a pose. "Nice one, Idiot." I mutter, continuing to walk to the square. This is pretty much every walk to reaping goes, we leave our parents arrive and act like idiots the whole way. "Guys, which girl do you think is going to volunteer?" I ask. "There's a few... I'm not completly sure though." Lucie shrugged.  
"Probably some idiot." I scoffed, making Ollie and Lucie laugh. "I'm volunteering." Quietly, I inform them. Silence forms among us all. "Win for us Arco."

The Peacekeepers had signed us in, so me and Ollie walked together towards one of our other friends, Yeron Numiskai. "Hey Yeron." We smile at eachother. "Hey. So, the words gone around that your volunteering." He looked excited, even more when I nodded. "You're gonna be rich!"

_District Two Female - Fallon Quimby POV:  
_

My usual group of friends greet me, four girls including me; Mercy, a training career who was outcasted from the main group. Zara, a girl who was more intrested in maths and learning. Cassie, a girl who didn't want to start her training at all. "Fallon." They all said in unison, smiling at me. "Hey guys." I nod, forcing a small smile onto my face. "I know who's volunteering today." Cassie said quietly, trying her best to at least start a conversation. "Who?" The reaping in two, one and four are pretty much the same every single year. Either someone gets chosen and then a career, freind or family member volunteers or someone else volunteers. "Hello, hello! Welcome to the fourty-first annual Hunger Games!" Our escort, Falcon Lily bounded onto the stage, microphone in hand. She made us jump as if to scare us out of our current conversations. I don't listen to the video from the Capitol, it's been pressed into our mind so much over the years that you would probably know all of the words. "That was simply amazing, wasn't it?" No response. "Well, anyway, let's get started!" She walzted over to the girls' reaping bowl, she never asks for volunteers, which is pointless with the amount of careers willing to volunteer. "Girls!" She smiled, dipping her hand into the bowl and swishing the slips around, meaning to add a 'dramactic' affect. Pulling out a name, she read it loudly and clearly; "Blue Quimby!" My heart stopped, without thinking about the voulunteers, my safety or anything else for that matter, I throw my hand in the air and say; "I voulunteer!"

_District Two Male - Arco Recton POV:  
_

"I vouleenter!" Were the words of one of the girls in the crowd, no one emerged. Frozen in time, Skye shuffled off of the stage. Finally, a girl my age appeared from the crowd. Fallon Quimby. The girl who gave up her training, and alot of her social life for Skye, her sister. I respected her, but that was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done, and she knew it. "Oh, what is your name then dear?" Our escort asked once she had reached the stage, I run a hand through my blonde hair, slightly regreting my decision to volunteer. "Fallon Quimby." She nodded, obviously trying to fight back tears. "Well then Fallon, stay put while I choose a boy." She says, flouncing over to the boy's bowl and tripping several times. She cleared her throat as she pulled out the slip. "Ember Brown!" She said. "I volunteer!" I yell, I didn't know the boy, but I hope I did him a favour at that moment. "Another volunteer, I'm glad to say I am not surprised!" She grinned, summoning me to the stage. I walk stiffly to the stage, sporting an arrogant smile. "What is your name boy?" She asked, shoving the microphone in front of my face. "Arco Recton." I answer. "What a fine pair of tributes this year, shake hands and let's hear the applause!"


End file.
